Gumball's Arrested Development/Transcript
Narrator: Now the story of a weird family who lost a regular ol' DVD, And the two sons who had no choice but to keep it all together, It's Gumball's Arrested Development. : Nicole: Gumball, don't forget to take that DVD back today or we'll get a fine. : Gumball: Can't you do it? You're the one with the car. : Nicole: I wasn't the one who watched Alligators on a Train seventy-two times. : Gumball: Ah! But technically, you rented it with your money. : Nicole: The money I'' have to go and earn to feed you kids. : '''Gumball: The kids '''''you decided to have. :: angrily punches a hole in the door : Gumball: Nervously Yep! No problem Mom, I'll take it back! : Nicole: up the laundry basket and carries it upstairs Oh, very kind of you honey. And don't forget to put on some pants. Bye-bye. : Gumball: down at his pants-less legs, sighs : Narrator: He walks into the kitchen and guess what he saw? : Gumball: Darwin, have you seen that DVD anywhere? I-- Darwin is using the DVD to cut the pizza DARWIN! What are you doing?! : Darwin: I'm using the pizza cutter. : Narrator: He isn't. : Gumball: Irate That's not the pizza cutter! That's the DVD! Oh, gimme that! it away from Darwin, seeing that it is covered with cheese Aw man, you really have to be careful with these things. a scrubby sponge off the sink and starts wiping the DVD, unknowingly using the scouring side The slightest scratch, and they're ruined. Forever. : Darwin: Uh, Gumball... : Gumball: Interrupting Ap-ap-ap. I am fed up with your carelessness, Darwin. This disc utilizes laser technology. You have treat it with respect. : Darwin: You're using the wrong side of the scrubby sponge. : Gumball: what he is doing, sees the DVD all scratched up, and screams, throwing it into the air. It rolls around the sink basin before falling down the drain, where it is destroyed by the garbage disposal. He begins to cry Noo! No! What are we gonna do?! : Darwin: Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom? : Gumball: crying Don't be silly. I've got a much better idea. : Narrator: Earlier, he didn't know what they can do. Which is stupid. : Darwin: Panicked Dude! It's a letter from Laser Video! : Gumball: Nonchalant Ah, so what? Put it with the others. : Narrator: This is why Gumball and Darwin were putting in the fake cardboard DVD. : Gumball: Man, you say that, but I lost my trousers three weeks ago, and still no one's noticed. walking away very awkwardly in the stiff cardboard pants : Darwin: Everyone's noticed that walk, though. : Gumball: Really? : Darwin: You look like you went to the bathroom in a spacesuit. : Darwin: No, this one's red! It means urgent! : Gumball: Red envelope or red writing? : Darwin: at the envelope closely Red writing on red envelope. It's really hard to read actually. the envelope, reading the note inside as Gumball sits up in concern : Narrator: It says they have to pay twenty-five dollars for the DVD. : Gumball: AH! What are we gonna do?! : Darwin: Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom? : Gumball: No-no-no-no-no. Just give me a little time to think. : Narrator: Two days later... : Darwin: It took you two days to think of this? : Gumball: Less complaining, more begging. How much have we got anyway? : Darwin: through the change in their hat Like three dollars? : Gumball: Great. Twenty-two more, and we can pay for the DVD. Now pinch me. We get more when it looks like I'm crying. pinches his arm, causing him to tear up : Hobo: The reason you guys are on the streets is to pay a DVD fine? : Gumball: Yeah, I know. It's crazy, right? People don't understand how hard our life is. : Narrator: Then, a hobo appears stealing their money and beatboxing for it. : Gumball: Yes! : Darwin: Yay! : Hobo swipes the money and walks into the store : Gumball: But... : Darwin: That guy stole our cash! : Gumball: Sighs Well Darwin, sometimes in life you have to realize that there are less fortunate people than ourselves. He needs that money more than we do. : Hobo: the store; his arms raised in the air Woo-hoo! I won! I spent your money on a scratch card, and now I'm a millionaire! : Gumball: That's great! So, can we have our four dollars back? : Hobo: to check his pockets Oh uhh, s-sorry, guys. I-I don't have any, any change. away, the sound of numerous coins jingling in his coat; Gumball sighs : Narrator: He was lying and they didn't know. : Machine: You have eight new messages. : Larry: the answering machine Hi, Laser Video Here --'' ''skips the message Hello, it's Laser Video, we --'' ''Skip You need to bring back -- '' ''Skip You need --'' ''Skip to bring --'' ''Skip the film -- '' ''Skip back to the shop. Skip Ha ha, I knew you were trying to skip my messages. : Narrator: What is he? A psychic or something? : Darwin: Gumball, I think we need to get a job. : Narrator: He asked him if he cooks, drives, and speaks Chinese and this is what he said: : Darwin: No. : Gumball: Can you provide inspirational leadership to a core team of thirty people, covering both national or international markets? : Darwin: Mmm, no. : Gumball: Excited Wait, how about this one? "Looking for a person with no skills or training to serve as a scientific subject for the cosmetics industry." : Darwin: What does that mean? : Gumball: It means they'll put makeup on us and see if it looks nice. : Darwin: Gasp Kind of like modeling?! : Gumball: Yeah. : Darwin: I've always thought I'd make a good model. : Gumball: What makes you think that? : Darwin: High cheekbones. : Gumball: There are bones in there? his hand into Darwin's cheek. It goes in past his wrist before it hits something Oh, huh. There are. : Narrator: So, Gumball's allergic to face paint, like Tobias. : Darwin: himself in the mirror Hey, that's not bad! Looking good. as he sees Gumball What happened to you?! : Gumball: face is badly swollen I think I'm allergic. back some saliva How come you look so good? : Darwin: I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my... a pose Perfect skin. : Gumball: I think I'm gonna get this off. his face with a cloth, causing both the makeup and his eye to smear What happened? Why am I looking at the floor? : Cupcake Woman: Okay, boys. So how did the tests go? as she sees Gumball : Narrator: This should be a good idea for a horror movie. : Gumball: I can't believe she only gave us five bucks. It cost more than that to get home on the bus. to open the door, because there is now a huge pile of letters behind it Huh? Oh man! More letters from Laser Video! Oh, we are in so much trouble. We have to hide these before mom gets home. : phone suddenly rings, and Gumball goes to answer it : Gumball: Yes? : Nicole: Honey, are you in trouble? Because my mother senses are tingling. I can smell trouble. : Gumball: Trouble? nervously No, we're fine. Absolutely fine. No trouble here, bye. : Nicole: Are you lying? : Gumball: Laughs Oh, no, of course not. : Nicole: Right. You're lying. I'm coming home now. : Gumball: Mom's on her way home. Now. : Darwin: Gasps What should we do? Should we tell the truth and face the consequences of our actions?! : Gumball: What is it with you with and tryin' to be honest all the time? No! We need a copy of Alligators on a Train. I know. I'm gonna download it. : Darwin: Gasps Gumball! You wouldn't steal a car! You wouldn't steal a woman's purse! You wouldn't steal a cell phone! Piracy is stealing! : Gumball: I know. I'm... I'm so sorry. : Darwin: Anyway, I got a better idea. : Gumball: quickly Is it stupid, desperate, and very unlikely to get us out of this mess? : Darwin: speaking quickly Yes. : Gumball: Is it humiliating? : Darwin: If we get it wrong. : Gumball: Are we likely to get it wrong? : Darwin: Possibly. : Gumball: In the time it's taking me to ask you these questions could you have just told me what it is? : Darwin: Definitely. : Gumball: Should we get on with it then? : Darwin: Yeah, we better. : Narrator: So, the chase was on... and off. : Gumball: Panting Stop the letters! Stop the letters! : Larry: up from a newspaper Ah... The Wattersons. It's about time you showed up. I assume you have my money? : Gumball: Better than that, Larry. We got the DVD. : Larry: I hope you don't mind if I make sure it's real. Last time it was a piece of cardboard. : Gumball: Heh, go for it. : and Darwin wink at each other. Larry loads the DVD into a DVD Player. The screen cuts through static to an obviously homemade version of the movie. Darwin's hands are seen holding a cardboard sign with "Alligators on a Train" written in crayon : Darwin: Alligators on a Train. movie cuts to Darwin, wearing a fake mustache, standing in front of a cardboard alligator and a cardboard train backdrop. The backyard fence is visible through the train windows OH NO! There's alligators on this train! is shown "fighting" the "alligator" for a while, then he wipes the sweat off his brow, before saying his next line. The alligator, however, is still in the background Thank goodness we got all the alligators off this train. : scene then changes to the backyard, where the sun is setting. Gumball and Darwin are standing with their backs to the camera, their arms hugging themselves : Gumball: voice Thank you so much for saving us from all the alligators on this train. noises : movie then shows a list of credits, almost all of which are credited to either Gumball, Darwin, or "cardboard" : Narrator: But it turns out... it was fake. : Larry: to Gumball and Darwin, unimpressed This had better be a joke. : Gumball: Aw man, what gave it away? : Larry: Dude, it's five seconds long and every name in the credits is one of you two. : Darwin: Whispering I told you we should have put some other people on the credits. : Gumball: Whispering What? And let them have all the glory? : Larry: Well there's no way I can accept this. You need to give me the real DVD now! : Gumball and Darwin: Sobbing We can't! We used it to cut a pizza, and then we scratched it with the wrong side of the scrubby sponge, and then we threw it in the waste disposal! Please don't tell our mom! : Nicole: right behind them I already know. and Darwin scream How much is the DVD, Larry? : Larry: Twenty-five dollars. : Nicole: WHAT?! You made me leave work and chase you through the neighborhood on a dog for twenty-five dollars?! : Gumball: But... But we were scared to tell you. : Nicole: Oh, silly... There's nothing you can do that will ever stop me loving you. Come here. hugs her sons Now, let me pay for that. : Gumball: See Darwin, you should always tell the truth and face the consequences of your actions. : looks surprised, then punches Gumball in the arm : Gumball: Ow! : Nicole: Come on. Let's go home, you little troublemakers. : Larry: them Uh, just a minute. There's also the lateness fee. : Nicole: Oh yes, of course. How much is it, please? : Larry: Let me see. Calculating Three months and three days late. That will be seven-hundred dollars. : Nicole: Chuckles You see boys, sometimes in life you really have to face the consequences of your actions. And sometimes you just grabs Gumball's hand RUN! : Larry: Hey, hey, HEY! : Narrator: On the next... : Gumball: What the what?! : Narrator: Gumball and Darwin babysit Anais... : Anais: Ow! What are you doing? : Gumball: Seventy-nine percent of stair accidents happen on the stairs. : Anais: What does that even mean? : Gumball: It means you're safer sitting here. : Narrator: ...while Nicole and Richard attend a PTA meeting. : Richard: Uhh, I feel like I'm in one of those dreams. The ones where you go to school naked. : Nicole: Oh, come on, Richard, stop being so dramatic. We're the parents now. There's nothing she can do to you. : :